sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of New York
Prime Minister of Japan Ryoma Watanabe General of the East Asian Federation |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **Delta Force **Green Berets **U.S. Army Rangers **New York National Guard *United States Marine Corps *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs *U.S. Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army *Royal Canadian Air Force *Royal Canadian Navy |forces2 = Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Navy *Russian Air Force *Russian Airborne Troops East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force |casual1 = *Thousands of Army personnel and civilians. *Light naval warship losses *Heavy losses in armor and aircraft. |casual2 = Dozens of Naval warships and at least one submarine destroyed. *Thousands of army personnel *Heavy losses in armor and aircraft *Moderate military equipment *Most of the invasion force destroyed }}The Battle of New York was the last major battle fought in the United States of World War III. It is also part of the Russo-American War. Russian and East Asian forces on the East Coast have been scattered by the US Armed Forces, forcing the Russians and East Asians to make their last stand in the United States in New York City, where heavy fighting occurred as the Russians attempted to consolidate their hold onto the East Coast. It was the decisive battle of the Russian and East Asian invasion of the United States during World War III. The Russian Army and East Asian Federation Armed Forces took over much of New York City, but the Americans fought back in an intense battle that led to much destruction, including the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. In the end, the U.S. ARmy defeated the Russians and East Asians by destroying their jammer and turning their submarines' missiles against their own fleet, driving the Russians, East ASians and Chinese from America. Background On January 8th, 2070, Russian Federation, East Asian Federation and the United Federation of China launched a major offensive against the United States on their Eastern Seaboard, with a huge surprise attack leading to U.S. Armed Forces being fooled by Anankos Shephard. For two days the U.S. Armed Forces and Canadian Armed Forces fought a tough war against the Russian Army and East Asian Federation Armed Forces, and their capital of Washington, D.C. was nearly overrun. However, the Battle of Washington, D.C. resulted in a decisive American victory, leaving the Russian and East Asian forces scattered in Chicago and New Orleans, in which were both retaken by the U.S. Armed Forces with the assistance from the Canadian Armed Forces and Mexican Armed Forces. The American forces proceeded to counterattack, and New York City was the last bastion of Russian forces on the East Coast. Battle The Americans deployed several units to fight the Russians and East Asians, who overwhelmed Midtown Manhattan and set up a jammer on Wall Street. This inflicted heavy losses on the U.S. Air Force, and the Russians and East Asians had the advantage. As a result, Overlord dispatched a team of Delta Force and Sentinel Task Force operatives from Bennett Field to assault the jammer in a special operation. They assisted the fight down Wall Street, and they destroyed the jammer with thermite charges after taking over the trading floor from the Russian and East Asian troops. The destruction of the jammer allowed for the Americans to launch a counterattack on land, but the Russian and East Asian navy still posed a threat. Russian and East Asian forces fell back towards the river as JDAMs pounded their installations in the city, and they formed a new front line along the East River. The three Russian and East Asian positions in Jersey City were taken out at the same time, taking out the Russians and East Asians there; in Brooklyn and Queens, the Russian and East Asian targets were also destroyed. Overlord dispatched the Delta Force team Metal 0-1 and Sentinel operatives to the collapsed Brooklyn Battery Tunnel, where they prepared for the assault on the leading ship in the Russian fleet. The Russian command submarine was Olga, an Oscar II-class submarine with enough missiles to level the eastern seaboard. The Delta Force team attacked the submarine and entered it, fighting its way to the command center and killing Captain Vladan Igoshin and several of his crew members. With the ship in American hands, the Delta Force turned its missiles against dozens of other Russian ships before fleeing, and the Russian navy in the Hudson River was destroyed. The Russians were sent packing, and the Battle of New York ended in a decisive American victory. The Russians, East Asians and Chinese were driven out of the United States in the battle, and New York was a great victory that led to the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky considering making peace with America, East Asia and China. Aftermath Two years after the U.S. victories on Gobi Campaign and Yangtze Campaign with and following the U.S. Invasion of Hong Kong, Major General Garon Richardson has gone rogue and joined forces with Anankos Shephard to launch a terrorist attacks on San Francisco, Tokyo and Moscow, in which were later prevented by the efforts of Sentinel, Russian Army, Japan Self-Defense Forces and California National Guard soldiers. After the attack on San Francisco, Sonic Jr returns from retirement after seven years of hiatus and leads the U.S. Marines and Sentinel Task Force joined forces with the East Asian Federation, NATO Coalition, United Federation of China and Russian Federation by focusing their attention on North Africa to bringing the rogue Major General Garon Richardson to justice in which both Hans Dolph and Iago Williams were both killed in the process. This is where the final battles of the conflict were fought. By the time the Russians, East Asians and Chinese retreated, the U.S., Canada and Mexico had begun estimates of civilian casualties as a result of the entire East Coast Invasion. They estimated approximately 73,315 Dead, 23,052 Missing. Gallery New York helicopter.jpg Battle of New York 2.gif U.S. Navy SEALs in Blackhawk Over Reactor MW3.png CM901 Firefight Overwatch MW3.jpg Bare ELITE Calendar Intersection MW3.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg Ch-53k-king-stallion-is-the-badd.jpg 958953-2016-02-04 00008.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg Sgq1pz76lcax.jpg Ah64d rel nr1 4.jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg M1-A1 Abrams 1.jpg Abrams Shock and Awe.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg Call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-army-rangers-bridge.jpg AM-General-gets-356-million-to-provide-Humvees-for-Afghanistan.jpg Saudi Arabian Humvee.jpg Humvees National Day parade.jpg Tanks from B Company, 1st Tank Battalion, 1969 (20746448591) (cropped).jpg UStanks baghdad 2003.jpg Army-rangers-1.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg USMC-041227-M-0484L-006.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 120229-A-8536E-817 - U.S. Army soldiers prepare to conduct security checks near the Pakistan border at Combat Outpost Dand Patan in Afghanistan s Paktya province on.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 110329-M-YZ808-051 - U.S. Marines with 3rd Platoon Bravo Company 2nd Reconnaissance Battalion 2nd Marine Division and Afghan National Army soldiers prepare to clear.jpg Fallujah.jpg US 1stCavDiv Fallujah, Nov 12, 2004.jpg A U.S. Special Operations Marine provides security as Afghan Local Police members collect their first payments in Helmand province, Afghanistan, April 9, 2013 130409-M-BO337-033.jpg US Marines firing M4s in Helmand province Afghanistan.jpg Soldiers Engage the Taliban in Afghanistan MOD 45150644.jpg Afghanistan-marine 2490971b.jpg Operational Detachment Alpha 3336, 3rd Special Forces Group (Airborne) recon Shok Valley, Afghanistan, Dec. 15, 2008.jpg 170519165037-21-war-in-afghanistan-full-169.jpg US Army Afghanistan 2006.jpg Iraq-f3642d1e3ac18e6afb3f3257d2aa6ce8f5048ed1.gif MDL IRAQ WAR003.jpg ANGLICO Team in Iraq.jpg U.S. Army and Iraqi soldiers, Tal Afar, Iraq, Sept. 11, 2005.jpg WarinIraq.jpg U.S. Army Pvt. Aaron Wright pulls security on the roof of an Iraqi police station in Haqlaniyah, Anbar province, Iraq, July 13, 2011 110713-A-FO214-762.jpg Russian Spetsnaz Operatives Arma 3.jpg 164019558-arma-3-wallpapers.jpg Arma3 contact screenshot 05.jpg XZaMVr.jpg Dmrxa86jxqnz.png TIwhiH.jpg Rus2a.jpg Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg XUUIwC.1.png UMpDWu.jpg HULGby.png Y4sFRT.1.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 01.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-3 4.jpg Us-military-mod-version-a3.0.90b-12 4.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg 779932339 preview 20161013181717 1.jpg US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg IMG 6704.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-1 4.jpg 779932339 preview 20170126004533 1.jpg JSMDF SOF.jpg 6D-1 (協同転地演習・着上陸訓練) R 教育訓練等 23.jpg N-sdf-a-20160222.jpg US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg TbmoDgM.jpg JGSDF Type96 120M(SP).jpg US Marine Corps photo 180407-M-OP674-190 BLT 1／1 Marines work alongside JGSDF during Japanese Amphibious Rapid Deployment Brigade’s unit-activation ceremony.jpg Running JGSDF Type89 IFV at JGSDF Review of Troops.jpg 99式自走155mmりゅう弾砲 (8464256105).jpg JGSDF Type 16 Maneuver Combat Vehicle(26-6348) left front view at Camp Nihonbara October 1, 2017 02.jpg JGSDF APC Type 96 at JGSDF Camp Shimoshizu 02.jpg Type 12 Surface-to-Ship Missile.jpg JGSDF type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun 02.jpg 1483658399 Grand Theft Auto V 11.19.2016 - 01.22.48.02.jpg JGSDF 1st Airborne Brigade 20080113(Narashino).jpg Sikorsky-CH-53K-King-Stallion.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg DZNOAASRTFCUFBBLZ74EAKNSYY.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg 161213-Z-CT752-191.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Yangthze Campaign.jpg 13th MEU disembarking Bright Star 2005.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg MEU SAMR 2.jpg Trivia *The World Trade Center (post-9/11) can be seen in this. It was seen in the trailer, and the events of New York in chaos caused many who viewed the trailer as offensive, possibly because it referred to the September 11th, 2001 terrorist attacks. However, none of the WTC buildings had any noticeable or major damages, as no fire, holes in walls, or even broken windows were seen. **The portrayal of 1 World Trade Center, the primary tower of the new WTC complex, is portrayed differently between the MW3 trailer and the actual game. In the trailer, it is portayed as it looks in real life. In the acutual game, however, the tower is very different from how it looks in real life. Unlike the real-life tower's enlogated square antiprism design, the tower in MW3 is a regular square-shaped skycaper, with two antenna spires at opposite corners of each other. It is unknown why this change was made, but it was probably done to avoid referencing the 9/11 atacks. However, 3 WTC, the only other tower of the complex that is shown, is portrayed as it is meant to look when completed in both the trailer and the actual game. Category:2070s conflicts Category:Russo-American-War Category:World War III Category:Russo-American War Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Invasions of the United States Category:Fictional battles